Call forking allows a subscriber on a telephone system to have an incoming call ring two or more endpoints. Often a subscriber to a telephony system will receive an incoming call on a variety of devices and locations, such as a desk phone, home phone, cellular phone, soft phone, etc. The caller places a call to the subscriber, the call is forked by a server associated with the subscriber to ring the subscriber's designated endpoints. The subscriber may then answer the call on any of the endpoints receiving a call, which may or may not be the endpoint associated with the number called by the caller. However, it is not always possible to reach an endpoint designated to receive a forked call.
Forking limitations may cause one or more designated endpoints to be unreachable. An endpoint may be unreachable due to governmental rules. For example, India and other countries in the Asia-Pacific regions require the use of a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or otherwise impose technical limitations that prevent call forking. If a forked call cannot be completed to a particular endpoint, that endpoint does not ring and not all configured endpoints of the user will receive the call.